Akira Yuki
Akira Yuki (結城 晶, Yūki Akira) is the main character and mascot of Sega's versus-fighting series, Virtua Fighter. A hot-blooded Ba Ji Quan practitioner with a impulsive nature, he will be making an appearence as a crossover guest character in the up-coming title, Dead or Alive 5. It's currently unknown whether he will be a fully playable character, or a AI opponent.YouTube - "DOA5 GDC Play movie" __TOC__ History Background In the original Virtua Fighter, Akira serves as the assistant instructor at Yuki Budokan. After completing his training under his grandfather's tutelage at the age of 23, he went on a quest to test his abilities. When he got word of the first World Fighting Tournament, he decided to enter and test his abilities. Role in Dead or Alive Akira's role and relation to the Dead or Alive universe is currently unknown, due to Dead or Alive 5 only being in early stages of development. Character Appearence Akira is a young, muscular man with a tanned complexion, brown eyes, and black hair that has been spiked-up and tied back with a long piece of white fabric. He appears to be average high, and has quite wide shoulders and oval-shaped face with a strong jawline and a squared-off chin. His trademark outfit is a form of sleeveless Gi - a traditional uniform used for martial arts practice - which has frayed around the ends of the trouser legs and shirt holes. The Gi is slightly open to reveal his bare chest underneath. The outfit is complete with a black belt, and black wristbands and feet covers. Personality Akira strives for perfection and will drive himself relentlessly to master his techniques. He seeks worthy opponents to fight in order to find flaws in his skills to further attain mastery. While hot-blooded and impulsive, he also can be naive and intemperate. Etymology Akira is a unisex name with Japanese origin, which means "bright" or "clear". The name Yuri is also Japanese and can be used as a given name (usually for females) or a surname, which means "snow". Altogether, the name can mean "bright snow" or "clear snow." Gameplay in Dead or Alive 5.]] Details on how Akira are yet to be sorted. In the Virtua Fighter series, he is considered to be an extremely advanced character to master so that could be the case again in Dead or Alive 5. Appearances ''Dead or Alive'' Series *''Dead or Alive 5'' - 2012 (TBR) Non-''Dead or Alive'' Appearances ''Virtua Fighter'' Akira first appeared in the 1993 arcade title Virtua Fighter, and was part of the series' original fighter line-up, which at the time only included eight characters. Since then, Akira has appeared in every installment of Virtua Fighter, and became the series mascot. He also appeared in the Virtua Fighter anime series, but his personality was changed greatly from how he acts in the video games. His anime counterpart enjoys eating lots of food and slacking off. Akira fights only when he sees people getting into trouble, but often gets into minor problems, which usually involves accidentally touching female fighters inappropriately and results in beatings. ''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' Along with fellow Virtua Fighter combatant Jacky Bryant, Akira appeared as a unlockable character in the 2009 racing game, . Akira and Jacky race together as a team in one car, representing the Virtua Fighter series. Trivia *Akira was part inspiraton for Kokoro. Dead or Alive creator Tomonobu Itagaki commented that Ba Ji Quan was first used in Virtua Fighter by Akira, which he called the "origin of 3D fighting games". Itagaki hoped to reproduce the martial art more realistically with Kokoro in Dead or Alive 4. *Akira is the fifth character from a outside series to appear in Dead or Alive, following on from Nicole-458 in Dead or Alive 4, Rio in Dead or Alive Paradise, and Samus Aran and Ridley in Dead or Alive: Dimensions. External Links *Virtua Fighter Wiki: Akira Yuki * References Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Dead or Alive 5 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Ba Ji Quan Practitioners Category:Characters born in September